A computing device may include storage that may be used to store information. The information may include, for example, data and/or executable instructions. The storage may include a primary storage and a secondary storage. The primary storage may provide, for example, an internal storage for the processor. The secondary storage may provide, for example, an external storage for the processor. The processor may access the storage via one or more busses. The busses may be used to transfer information between the processor and the storage.